


Flowers

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Now she gave her flowers.





	Flowers

She bought her flowers, because it seemed like the right thing to do. That was what you did for the girl you loved, wasn’t it? When you were together and she loved you back, that was the thing that was done. She had liked it in the past, when boys had given her bouquets of red roses, of carnations, of lilies. She had seen Brooke smell them, look at them like they were special. 

They were so fragile, so temporary. She had never understood them, really. Why cut up something so pretty, just so you could stick it in glass and watch it wither over days? But Brooke was a girl that liked flowers. 

For all that she knew Brooke was all hard underneath, cool, and resilient, and never breaking—she knew too, that she liked the pretty things in life. She liked flashes of happiness, flashes of color—just as everyone did, really—and she liked them in a traditional way. Where Audrey’s distractions, her indulgences, were harsh, Brooke’s were soft. For all her lipstick could be war paint, it could also be a sweet tease. That was how she wore it most often, nowadays. 

Theirs hadn’t been a traditional courtship, there were no first dates, no tentative kisses on doorsteps. Instead it started fast and messy, tongues in mouthes, hards gripping hard at clothes, at shoulders, at hips. It was fright at being alone, of being unloveable. They never thought it would be more than that, didn’t predict that feelings would start to rush in like a flood. And when they did, they let them. 

Before the killings she would’ve fought tooth and nail, angry that her heart was betraying her, setting her up for pain like it did with Emma. And she knew Brooke would have, too. Maybe because she was a girl, and certainly because she was Audrey. Of course, before the killings it wouldn’t have been an issue at all. They had no connection, didn’t share the same space. 

But now they were wrapped together. Now, she bought her flowers. Now she could make Brooke smile, brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a while! Hopefully I'll start posting more regularly again. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.


End file.
